


NSFW

by Saintclare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Camming, Drinking Games, Drug Dealing, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Girls with Guns, Heir Obsession, Hugs, Love at First Sight, Multi, My Chemical Romance References, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character(s), Protective Older Brothers, References to Drugs, References to Shakespeare, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Male Character, Underage Drug Use, just so much awkwardness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintclare/pseuds/Saintclare
Summary: A.K.A the illegitimate son of a drug lord falls in love with a cam girl.





	NSFW

**NOTE: THIS IS A PURELY SELF-INDULGENT PIECE. CRITICISM IS NOT APPRECIATED BECAUSE THAT IS NOT WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR AS I'M WRITING THIS.**

**SOME OF THE CHARACTERS MAY HAVE**

**-QUESTIONABLE VIEWS/HOBBIES**

**-VIOLENT TENDENCIES**

**-STRANGE JOBS**

 

So please enjoy if you wish to read on : )

 


End file.
